Leaving
by IrresistiblyYours
Summary: My First one shot! Hope you Enjoy! Review, Review, AND review!


Annie's Pov

I was biting my nails while Professor Duncan was freaking out for the hundredth time. I was barely listening as I was sort of day dreaming.

Before I could even blink the bell was ringing and Duncan said "Goodbye!" and we repeated it back before leaving our seats.

"Abed!" I called to the cute skinny boy who I had been living with for months. "Walk with me."

Without blinking he agreed. "Okay."

I caught up with him and walked alongside of him. I fidgeted with my dress as he rambled about Inspector Spacetime. I had worn a short blue dress today with a knit floral sweater and some black straps on.

"..Troy and I are thinking of re enacting it." I nodded when he finished.

"That's cool." I smiled at Abed. I already knew what he was going to say next.

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool." I grinned widely about that cool thing he does. If I had a dime for every time he said cool I would be a millionaire.

I was so scared to tell him. I told the study group a couple days ago, They are sad but they would survive. Abed on the other hand was bad at change. And by that I meant he would scream if I left. I have planned to tell him when we went out to dinner with the study group tonight.

I was leaving for New York next week. I got accepted to a real college where I could become a nurse and I could not bypass that. As much as I didn't want to leave, I needed to. I needed to get a real job so I can have a good life and not be a 21 year old in community college living with two man children and, to top that, I had that history a being a pill addict.

"Hey Abed." Troy had joined us for our walk to Study group.

"Hey Troy." They did their signature handshake, which I would miss, and started talking about movies they should watch for movie night tomorrow.

"I think we should watch Annie's favorite movie." Troy suggested. Which was 'Can't Buy Me Love'.

"That would be nice and we could watch Pulp Fiction and or The Breakfast Club. I could also make Mac n' Cheese." I said to Abed as he gave me a rare smile meaning he agreed.

* * *

Troy, Abed, and I all drove to the restaurant which was Red Robin.** (A/N I couldn't think of anything else, and besides that's my favorite restaurant.)**

When we walked in we were greeted with all of our friends as we got a booth. I sat next to Shirley and Abed. When we were done ordering Shirley whispered in my ear.

"Sweetie, When are you going to tell him?" I was surprised when she first spoke. I swallowed hard and looked at Abed.

His facial expression was blank but I could tell he was having fun. I didn't want to ruin the mood.

"After dinner." I whispered back, she nodded.

Are food arrived about 10 minutes later. I had gotten a grilled cheese, fries, and a strawberry lemonade. Everyone was pleased with their order and started eating. We chatted a lot, maybe not me because I wasn't very happy but I passed a few words to Abed, Shirley, and Troy.

After two hours and 10 racist jokes from Pierce we were getting ready to leave and I was getting ready to tell Abed.

"Abed, Can I talk to you?" He was sort of confused.

"Sure." We walked to the sidewalk by the parking lot while the group started to get in their cars, Troy patiently waiting.

"I have some good news that, well, you'll take as bad news." I was hesitant and scared but continued talking.

"I got offered a scholarship at a nursing school in New York and I will be taking it which means I will be moving out and dropping out of Greendale." He stood there frozen. I swallowed.

"But you can't." He said quietly.

"I know you're not well with change, Sweetie but I think this will be good for you. You deserve change, you need it."

"But you can't" He repeated. I wiped away a tear that I didn't know I cried.

"I'm sorry, Abed." I blinked hard to scare away my tears. "This is so hard for me. I will miss you so much! I love you guys."

Before I knew it I was crying silently. He cocked his head to the side as if he was making a decision.

He grabbed my face as I sniffed. He looked into my eyes and kissed me.

I was surprised but I kissed him right back.

THE END

Ps: I canceled the flight in the morning.


End file.
